Alex's Birthday's Surprise
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Gene gives Alex a nice birthday surprise since she gave him one on his birthday sequel to Gene birthday surprise.


Alex's Birthday s Surprise

Gene gives Alex a nice birthday surprise since she gave him one on his birthday sequel to Gene birthday surprise. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Gene was in his and Alex room waiting for her to come home from shopping with Annie Maya and Shaz. Gene had the room and house set up with everything he need for the surprise he had plan for Alex when she came home. A few minutes later he heard her car pull into the drive way. He looked out the window and seen her get out of her car and walk to the front door. Alex walked to her front door and slips the key in and opens the door.

Inside, she found the lights were low she sat her shopping bags and her handbag down. She found a rose on the shelf next to the door, with a note attached. After she had come out of her coma the sight of roses had scared as in her coma dream they meant something scary. But Gene had told that there was nothing to be scared of that he would hurt anyone who would try and hurt her and their kids. 'A pretty rose for the most beautiful tart in the world,' she read, a broad, happy smile forming on her lips.

"Gene," she called, but received no answer. "Gene?"

As she entered the living room, she saw a lit candle on the tea table, with a rose beside it. Attached to the rose was another note. 'I have several surprises for you, my bolly. Look on the stereo next.'

"What is he up to?" she wondered aloud.

Atop the stereo was another rose and note. She picked up the note and read it. 'My bolly adorned with beautiful brown hair like your eyes that I love to look into as we make love and your hair that I love to see spread out on the pillow at night.' With a smile, she put the note down, and then took her hair out of it the new clips that Molly got her that day, letting her hair down to her shoulders.

"He should like this," she said to herself.

By the door wall, she found still another rose, this one attached to a small box. She picked them up and read the note. 'A gift for my bolly, as a reminder of where she came from in life. Opening the box, she found a necklace with heart that said Alex Price Hunt the woman born with a silver spoon in her mouth. And her heart filled with gold.

"It's lovely," she exclaimed softly. She then put it on and fastened the clasp.

Behind the sofa, she found one more rose. 'My bolly, you hold my heart and my soul, and I give them to you freely. Our love has survived many things over the last few years, but we have overcome them without unbreakable love we have for each other.' She smiles as read the word unbreakable word that she knew describe them good. She pulled off her top, setting it on the back of the sofa. She then slipped off her skirt, setting it next to her top. Bending down, she pulled off her stocking, leaving them on the floor.

Moving upstairs and toward the bedroom, she found a larger box sitting by the door, with still another rose on it, but no note. As she picked it up, she found this rose smelled like his aftershave and his man stink. She touched the rose to her lips, as she inhaled the fragrance of him and the rose.

Opening the box, she found it contained a filmy red nightgown with lace trim. As she held it up to herself, she could see it was only just long enough. With a smile, she hurriedly slipped off her bra and her panties, and then pulled on the gown. It proved to be virtually see-through, but she didn't mind, knowing that only Gene would be seeing her in it, and that she wouldn't be wearing it for very long. She was glad that the kids were gone that night for she knew her and Gene would be making a lot of noise.

A warm energy was spreading through her, and she was certain that she was sweating a little at the thought of that night. She sniffed at the rose once more, and then brushed it across her lips, smelling more of his man stink. With it came a spreading warm wetness within her, growing still more intense. Her nipples swelled up to firm points, pressing against the light fabric of her gown and becoming highly sensitive. She reached for the door handle and began to open it.

"Gene?" she called.

The bedroom lights were off and the curtains were closed. She could make out his form, standing there in his cow boy hat poncho and boots. Stepping into the room, she closed the door. As she did so, he turned around. She could now see clearly that he was wearing his hat poncho, boots and nothing else as she could see his hard cock poking out from under the poncho.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed, her own arousal growing still stronger.

"Do you like it, my sexy bolly?" he asked.

"Oh yes, my manic lion," she said, moving toward him.

"Do you even need to ask?"

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, feeling his manhood throbbing with arousal as she molded her beautiful body to his own. His hands slid down over her back, with one lifting her gown and taking hold of her bottom. She moaned happily as their tongues continued to slowly dance. Her blood was rising to full boil as she held him close. After a brief pause for breath, she kissed him again, running her hands over his back. She softly gyrated her hips, rubbing her body across his swollen member.

"Alex," he groaned, swept with pleasure.

She slides her hands up over his chest, unfastening his poncho at his sides and pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor. He had pushed his hat off as she was unfastening the poncho. Now wearing only his boots, he took hold of her gown and pulled it up. She quickly grasped it as well, helping him to pull it off, and tossing it aside.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed.

He drew her toward the bed, quickly laying her down. As they made love later as they gasped for breath, the climactic spasms passed and they went limp, still holding each other tightly. Each could sense the deep, warm, primal happiness in the other as the two lovers lay together.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Alex," he replied softly.

After several minutes, he carefully slipped himself out of her, lying down beside her. She immediately snuggled against him, kissing his cheek.

"This was a wonderful birthday surprise, Gene," she said.

He smiled. "It's not complete yet, my love."

"There's more?"

"Yes. I have reservations for dinner," he said. "And then, that one band you like is playing at that dance club in town."

"I know I saw the ad online about it and I can't wait to see them," she said.

After a quick shower, they returned to the bedroom, and got ready to go out to dinner and then the club. They return home a few hours later after having had a wonderful dinner. Then dancing and listing to the music at the club. As they had dance at the club they could not help but want each other again. Once inside their home they went up stairs and they kissed yet again, hungrily and desperately. As they struggled toward the door they open the door and they moved into the room clinging to each other and moved beside their bed.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed, reaching down to open his belt.

Their clothes came off fast as they worked together to remove them, leaving them both completely naked.

As they made love once again that night. They lay there, remaining intimately connected, and not moving for some time. Finally, he slipped back and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Gene," she whispered, snuggling close to him. "That was incredible."

"You are incredible, bolly," he said.

"This has been just a fantastic evening," she said. "You make me so happy."

"As happy as you make me," he said.

"Thank you for all of this, Gene."

"You're most welcome, Alex," he said. "You are everything to me."

She nodded, laying her head on his chest. "This was so perfect.

"I know," he agreed.

"Am so happy we are together," she sighed, as sleep began to overcome her.

He held her in his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

The end


End file.
